lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *A, si, tu es coreta. Malpredise = mispredict. Simon **per esta sinifia de "doom", me sujeste "destrui" o "ruina". "predise ruina" e "predisor de ruina" es bon. "doom" como verbo es "condena". **"Predise la ruina" es bon. Simon *caxa de joalas es '' stuffed '' con pesos de paper . **Plenida? Me ta sujeste ance nos verbo per "pad", ma nos no ave! Simon **me sujeste ce "pleni" sufisi per "pad". ** padding e stuffing no nesesada es plenida. Pleneta ? **tu intende "padding" e "stuffing" como nomes? **me sujeste "stofa (per pleni)" per "padding/stuffing". (aora la disionario dise "pleninte" per esta sinifia, como engles "filling"). Jorj **"Stuffing/filling" apare ance en comedas. Simon * un filma plen de action--ativia( o acsion como accion espaniol ) ** Per ce no simple "ata"? Simon **me pensa ce "atas" sinifia simple "acts", ma "ativia" es plu "atos". :-) ** me gusta atosia ! ---- *popla de revenu plu alta--upper income people **Esce nos usa "popla" a esta modo (per sinifia "persones")? Me ia pensa ce el es plu simil a "population". Simon **vera. "persones de revenu alta" vade bon. *familia de un clase media plu alta--upper middleclass f. **familia de la clase alta media? * sentenio 19 tarda o fini de s.19--late 19th century **me ta dise "tarda en la sentenio 19". ---- *vosos-- loud **simple "forte" *bonvenos--hospitable **mmm... posable. otra opinas? **Amin? Abitable? Simon *nonbonvenos--inhospitable *malpredise-- predict doom **un malpredisor es un predisor mal, no un predisor de mal, no? ***ma mal prefisa es e mis- e evil como malvolente--evil; maldise-- curse donce malpredise-- predict doom, posable ? ***Me pensa ce "malvolente" e "maldise" es la antonimes de "bonvolente" e "bondise", ma nos no ave "bonpredise". Simon ---- Myaleee, me vide ce algas de tu traduis resente ia comensa con un frase como "(Person X) es la noveliste famos polsce." Tu intende "un" e no "la", me suposa! Simon ** Cara Simon, me ja aprende de tu ja la spasio pos punto, e la forma de titolo ,grasias, aora "la" . En franca , "la" es usada confusos e nonusual per distingui nom de verbo , no? ( me gusta la clama" Cara Myalee" ,pf :-) ) **vera, la usa de "la" e "un" en lfn pote es confusante. ma los segue la regulas de usa trovada en la plu de linguas romanica e germanica. en esta caso, on debe usa "un": "X es un noveliste polsce." si on usa "la", on sujeste ce X es la sola noveliste polsce, o a min la noveliste plu famos de la novelistes polsce, o la noveliste polsce ce tota reconose. si usa "esta" sona oce, usa "la"; si usa "un otra" sona oce, usa "un". Jorj ** Cara Myaleee! La consela de Jorj sur "esta" e "un otra" es multe bon. "La" indica ce la cosa es ja conoseda; "un" indica ce el es nova en la conversa. Un cosa pote es "conoseda" a modos varios: me ia atenta descrive estas asi. Si tu comensa un article con "Henryk Sienkiewicz es la noveliste famos polsce", me deveni confusada, car multe novelistes famos polsce esiste. "La noveliste" sinifia "acel noveliste de ce nos parla ja" o "acel noveliste ce tu conose ja". Compare "Warszawa es la capital de Polsca": Polsca ave sola un capital, donce "la" conveni. "Warszawa es un capital" (car multe capitales esiste), ma "Warszawa es la capital de Polsca". Nos usa "la" ance per cosas jeneral, como en "la matematica es nonfasil", car un de la regulas de LFN es ce cada nom nesesa es introduida par un indica de nomia, como me esplica asi. Simon ---- * oiantes o oiores--audience ** Si "publico" no sufisi, posable "escutores" conveni plu? Simon **escutores" vade bon per "listeners". Jorj * la corsa lansa de--the race is on to ** Per ce "lansa"? Me sujeste "la corsa ia comensa per ..." Simon ** On lansa alga cosa donce "la corsa es lansada" no ?--Patrick Chevin 22:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ** Si, ma pasiva, no ativa, me pensa. Simon ** ma ativa e pasiva es la mesma en franca,"la roceto lansa o on lansa la roceto". ** Ambos de "la roceto lansa" e "on lansa la roceto" es ativa! Pasiva es "la roceto es lansada". Ma tu es coreta ce "la corsa lansa" es bon. An tal, me preferi "la corsa ia lansa" con "ia". E la sinifia xef de "lansa" es "throw", no "launch". Evidente on comprende "launch" cuando on lansa un roceto, ma "lansa un corsa" pare ancora poca strana a me. Simon **ma lansa=launch en dision,--lansamisil \vn = \n missile launcher ,lansa a mercato = \v launch onto the market **"Lansa" se mesma no ave la tradui "launch", ma probable nos ta ajunta el. "Lansa" es bon per un comensa grande e subita. Ance, me vide un difere de asentua entre "la corsa ia lansa" e "on ia lansa la corsa": "la corsa ia lansa" sujeste ce la corsa ia lansa se mesma, ma vera la partisipores ia lansa el. Donce me preferi "on ia lansa la corsa per ..." Simon *Cara Carlos , me ia coreti nom de om(abbas=grimos etc) ,per favore * Me no sabe serta... Me ta dise ce "lansa" es verbo ojetal ma posable no es tales en lingua franca (oposa ojetal/nonojetal)... Esce no ta es par influe de engles ? Ance en portuges de Brasil esta trende comensa ma indui perde de sinifia o la sinifia deveni nonesata... Me no gusta "la corsa lansa"! me ta preferi "la corsa (ia) es lansada" (ma es vera ce pare pasada... En portuges de Brasil on ta dise "está sendo" en loca de "está" per dise ce no es pasada...) Cisa "la corsa lansa se" o simple "la corsa comensa" --Patrick Chevin 20:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) **En LFN, multe verbos es prima nonojetal: "la sala caldi" (the room becomes hot / the room heats up). Si on ajunta un ojeto, on forsa un sinifia ojetal: "me caldi la sala" (I cause the room to become hot / I heat the room). Ma otra verbos es prima ojetal: "acusa", per esemplo. "Me acusa" no pote sinifia "I am accused", ma sola "I accuse". La disionario no indica la difere :-( Ma pare a me ce "lansa" es prima ojetal. "La bal lansa" no pote sinifia "the ball is thrown". Posable "la roceto lansa" es comprendable — cuando un frase pare noncomprendable, on xerca un solve, no? — ma "la roceto lansa se" ta es plu clar. "On lansa la roceto" es an plu clar, car el dise esata ce aveni. Me no gusta "la corsa lansa" per la mesma razona: "la corsa lansa se" ta es plu clar, ma "on lansa la corsa" es multe plu bon. "On" es un parola multe importante per evade pasivas e complicas simil! Ma vera, esce on "lansa" un corsa? On lansa un roceto, car el move tra la aira. Metaforal, on lansa un produida a la mercato — on imajina "throwing" la produida a la folas ci vole compra el. Ma on no "lansa" un corsa, si? Simon * "On lansa" es otra posablia per "es lansada" (pe en franses on no gusta la pasiva, donce on preferi usa "on") Ma in loca de "on lansa la corsa/la corsa es lansada/lansa se la corsa" on pote dise " la corsa es abrida" o "la corsa es comensada/comensa" o an "ta es la corsa!"--Patrick Chevin 23:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) **Me pensa ce "abri un corsa" es no min strana ce "lansa un corsa". Posable otra linguas difere, ma en engles on no parla de "opening a race" o "launching a race". "Ta es la corsa!" sinifia "Let there be the race!" o "Let there be racing!" — ma la demanda orijinal ia es como tradui "the race is on", e esta indica ce la comensa de la corsa es ja en la pasada. Simon **me sujeste ce esta discute es vera no nesesada: nos ave un parola ce espresa esta idea: on comensa un corsa, o un corsa comensa. Jorj **Vera, ma el ia consensi me de la fato ce la ojetalia de verbos no es tan simple como la gramatica declara. On pote usa un verbo nonojetal con un ojeto, ma la reversa no es posable. La disionario ta indica la difere, me pensa. Simon * Con la verbo "comensa" no es problem de non/ojetalia: "la corsa comensa/la corsa es comensada(la plu bon)/la corsa comensa ja/on ja comensa la corsa... Esce la 'problem' no es ce on xerca tradui de engles plu ce de otras? Como es ce un lingua creol de linguas roman pote es copia de engles? --User:Patrick Chevin 13:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) **lfn usa, la plu ce posable, la ata se mesma per indica si un verbo ave prime un ojeta o no. vera, engles segue esta regula plu ce la linguas romanica. en lfn, on pote usa un verbo nonojetal como un verbo ojetal sin ajunta un indicator gramatical. esta es un corti de frases como "el causa ce la corsa comensa". ance, on pote asentua la usa nonojetal de un verba par usa "se" (etc). per esemplo, "el comensa se". Jorj **Si. "Comensa" es prima nonojetal. Un corsa comensa. Si on ajunta un ojeto, la sinifia deveni "causa ce ojeto comensa". Considera ance "senta". "Me senta" descrive un state fisada, no un cambia de state. "Me senta me" sinifia "me causa ce me senta", donce "me deveni sentante" (un cambia). "Comensa" difere de "senta" car "comensa" indica un cambia, no un state fisada. Me pensa ce "se" en "la corsa comensa se" no es nesesada, e vera, el cambia poca la sinifia, sujestente ce la corsa es capas de ata (ce es cuasi nonsensos). Contrastada, "la corsa comensa" indica simple un cambia ce aveni a la state de la corsa. Simon * Oce! Sin plu. --Patrick Chevin 17:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) **pos tota, me pensa ce "los lansa la corsa" e "la corsa es lansada" es bon metafores. :-) Jorj ---- *(non)justable--(un)justifiable **bon *adulti(pe la fia adultinte)--deveni adulte **Me gusta esta parola. Simon * " Ta boni dise "xtau" per revide" , boni=become good,convenient ? **esta usa de "boni" no es noncoreta, ma me ta dise "ta es plu bon si nos dise..." **"Es plu bon" no es la mesma como "deveni plu bon". "Boni" sinifia "deveni (plu) bon", donce me no ta usa el asi. On pote dise "ta boni si nos dise ..." (= la situa jeneral ta deveni plu bon si nos dise ..."). Ma "ta boni dise ..." sinifia ce la dise se mesma ta deveni plu bon, e esta no es la intende. Simon **me comprende. Jorj * coke rejimal-- diet coke ** On conose esta como "Coke Light" o "Coca-Cola Light" estra la mundo engles. Simon **en la SUA ance. posable "coke lejera" o "coke magra"? ma "coke rejimal" es ance bon Jorj * " un last demanda" --"final" sola ? ** Si, "un demanda final". Si tu desira asentua, dise "sola un demanda final". Simon * el ia introdui me a la bela fia. Dision. dise --introdui \not person. Perce? esta es clar ,no? ** Acel es un idiom engles. On "presenta" un person a un otra. Simon ** la dise de \not avisa de confusa, ma " introdui" asi es regardable como un metafor clar. ** Posable. On ave un introdui en un libro, per esemplo. Simil, on pote introdui un cantor sur un stadio — anunsia el ante cuando el apare e canta. Me pensa ce "introdui un person a un otra" es alga diferente. Ma evidente on pote usa cualce parola a modo metaforal, si la sensa es clar en la situa. Probable la disionario ta indica sola la sinifias leteral. Simon **"introdui" no es noncoreta, ma plu coreta es "presenta". per favore, no introdui metafores cuando nos ave bon parolas con la mesma sinifia! ---- * fix fisada a eposta--e-mail attachment ? ** Fix juntada? Simon * malware --mal programa( pr. vil ?) **Me sujeste "malprogramas". Simon ** mal- asi es mis- o erante. no? **No, "malware" es un corti per "malicious software". Simon ** Ma tu "malprograma" = programa con eras . Me sujeste "programas vil " per "malicious software". **A, me comprende aora. Ma me no sabe responde. Simon *nondivin--godless **sin dio ** godless behavior ta es condui nondivin (plu bon ce sin dio) **"Godless behaviour" es o "profane" (e nos ave ja "nonsanta" per esta) o "wicked" (ce nos disionario manca, ma el sujeste "mal" per "evil"). Me sujeste ce "mal" es tro jeneral per "evil/wicked". Serta un person ci es "evil/wicked" es mal, ma la sinifia es plu ce esta: el relata a nonmoralia. Simon **me sujeste ce un person pote es "godless", ma no un ata. un ata pote es blasfemal o nonsantos. me pensa ance ce "evil/wicked" es simple parolas relijios per "mal". posable "satanin"? un otra posable es "malvolente", car atas "evil" es sempre "volente". Jorj **"Malvolente" es perfeta per "evil" e "wicked". Esta parolas pote es relijios, ma esta no es esensal. Simon *sempre ci--whoever **cualce person *sempre ce--whatever **cualce cosa ** es sempre ci asi no coerente con sempre do e s. cuando ? **"Ci" e "ce" no opera como "cuando" e "do". "Cuando" e "do" introdui sufrases averbal. "La telefon sona sempre, cuando me senta me en la banio." "Me va acompania sempre, do tu vade." Ma on no pote dise: "Me va aida tu sempre, ce tu vole fa." Simon *the media watchdog --la sentro vijilante de medios ? **Posable simple "vijilor de medios" / "vijilor de jornalisme". Simon *periodia>periodalia (car periodia = state of period ) **me no acorda. plu, me no pensa ce "periodal" es un bon parola. me sujeste "recore" per "recur, recurrance, periodicity", con "recorente" per "recurrent, periodic". ance, on pote usa "regulal" e "siclal" per sinifias simil. si vos desira vera un varia de "periodo", considera "periodos" per "periodic", e "periodosia" per "periodicity". **La disionario da du sinifias per un radis unica: regula = rule en cuando regulal = periodical...Periodo no sinifia regula, donce periodal pare plu bon ce regulal...--Patrick Chevin 03:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) **Me pensa ce Jorj es coreta. "Periodo" es simple un parte de tempo, ma "periodic" sinifia "repetente se a tempos regulal". "Regulal" es "pertinente a un regula", "governada par un regula". "Periodal" sinifia "pertinente a un periodo", per esemplo "la spende periodal" (= la spende en un periodo) o "la fini periodal" (p.e. la fini de un anio finansial). Simon **patrick ave bon razona: si nos no gusta "periodal", nos debe no gusta "regulal"! posable es plu bon iniora la sutilias, e usa -al en esta casos. ma me ancora pensa ce la parola plu bon per "periodicity" ta es "periodia" (como "regulia"). Jorj **Me no comprende. Me ia pensa ce la problem con "periodal" es ce "periodic" no sinifia "pertinente a periodos", ma "pertinente a periodos regulal". La idea xef es la regulalia, donce "regulal" es un parola plu conveninte. Si nos no gusta plu an "regulal" per "regular", me sujeste "regulada". Simon *winamp is top media player for pc ? **"Winamp es la juador de multimedia la plu bon / la plu susedos per la pc." O posable "multimediador"! Simon **es -ador per software o hardeware ? **Nos ave ja "editador" e "compilador". Me pensa ce "-ador" indica un util, an si el es construida de bitios e pixeles! Simon ---- * nonativia o nonata-- inaction **nos nesesa clari la difere entre "ata" e "ativia" ante nos crea parolas per "action movie" e "inaction"! ideas? **La difere es estrema sutil. On es ativa si on ata multe (= si on es "atos")! "Ativia" sinifia "un state en ce on fa multe atas". Ajuntada, on ave la complica ce "un ata" es un sola aveni, ma "la ata" pote es ance un nom de masa (con un sinifia simil a "la atas"): "La ata en esta filma es multe rapida." Simon *esperios--experienced **bon * oiable--audible *nonoiable--inaudible **bon e bon. *latino (of hispanic origin) ? **posable "american latina"? * Esce LFN no ta aseta "latinamerican"?--Patrick Chevin 17:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * demanda direta --leading question( en medica, la dotor posa un demanda como " tu ave febro ,tuse o diarea ? " en loca ce de " de ce sufri tu " a alga pasientes stupida!!) **"De ce sufri tu?" es ance un demanda direta. (Un demanda nondireta ta es: "La dotor ia demanda de ce me sufri.") Me sujeste atenta trova un tradui de "weighted question" o "biased question" o "angled question". Simon **me sujeste "demanda complicada" Jorj **Esta no es la sinifia de "leading question". Un "leading question" sujeste ja la responde desirada. Simon *demanda defininte o spesifante?